The Cats in the Forest
by DJayRainstorm
Summary: Xan is your typical lazy house cat, with an adventurous side. One day, his owners bring him with them to the market, and he meets Pettlepelt and her three kits. He immediately falls in love, and the story continues to the Clans.


_I'm not that great of a writer so don't judge my trash too much! Also, pronounce Xan like Zan. I'm just trying to avoid any confusion._

The blinds opened with a swift motion, letting the bright rays lightly reflect off of Xan's grey fur. His eyes blinked open, and he immediately closed them shut again. He slowly opened them again, and this time the light wasn't as harsh to his sensitive eyes as before. He yawned for a few seconds before getting up and arching his back in a stretch. He looked up and saw that it was now morning. Clink. He jumped up and looked at his food bowl. His owner had poured some dry food into it. His stomach rumbled at the sight of it, and he walked over to it. He bent down and took a few bites. Just as bland and tasteless as ever, but all the same, it would fill his stomach. He looked over to his water and lapped at it a few times. He hated that metallic taste in the water.

He looked up and has his owner seemed to be looking around for something. His owner emerged from his search with a cat carrier. Xan hated that thing. He hated the smell of it, and he hated the confined space within it. He knew this could mean two things. They were going to bring him to the horrible place where they poke him and prod him and everything is unfamiliar. Or, they were going to bring him to the Food Place. He always hoped for that when he saw that horrible box. His owner walked over and picked him up. Xan always put up a fight when going into the box, but not once had he ever won. One time he did manage to escape and hide under the bed. But that was only delaying the inevitable. He felt his paws touch the bottom of the box, and before he could try to escape, it was already closed.

He felt the movement around him. The box he was in was placed inside the monster. He always hated being in there. He just hated everything about what was happening to him right now. He felt the monster awaken, and it lurched forward. They were moving now. The moving sensation always made him sick, but he knew it would soon be over. Either he would be at the food place or the cutter. He felt the monster stop moving and was thankful when the box he was in was taken out of the monster. He heard the sound of squeaky wheels. This was a good sign. His owner opened his box, and lifted him out, and put him in the cart. Yes! He wasn't going to the cutter today. His owner pushed the cart around and around the food place, picking up all sorts of things that smelled weird to Xan.

But then he heard something. It could have been anything, but it was something that almost seemed familiar. He then heard it again, louder this time. He knew what it was immediately. It was the sound of kits. He turned his head toward the noise, and huddling in the dark corner, were three small kittens.

He stood up and leaped down from the cart. His owner looked at him, and then went back to roaming the food place. His owner usually let him roam when he wanted, so he was able to get over to the kits without being noticed. He swiftly walked over to the kits, and when he got close to them he slowed down so he wouldn't scare them. Xan looked at them, and asked, "Where are your owners?"

They looked at him, and one of them replied, "We don't know."

He couldn't just leave them there, so he offered, "Well I'll help you find them."

The kits were a little cautious to follow him, but in their eyes, they had nowhere else to go, so they followed him. They walked down a couple aisles until Xan had the feeling to go outside. The sliding doors opened, and they walked through before they could close. Xan always thought those doors were a little scary. He looked around at the many monsters in the lot. He looked to his right and started walking. He knew the chance of finding there owner was slim, but he felt like being nice today so he kept walking. I then noticed that around the corner in front of him, came a white she-cat. He instantly fell in love. She was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen. Her white fur reflected the sun, which seemed to light up her whole completion. She seemed to have a very worried expression on her face. She looked in his direction, and her eyes lit up before rushing over. The kits seemed to recognize her, and they met here halfway. "Oh! I'm so glad I found you, don't you dare ever scare me like that again." She said to her kits.

She then walked over to him. "Thank you so much for finding my kits!" She purred.

"Well I'm glad to be of help," He then asked, "But what are you doing here without an owner?" She looked up and answered, "Just looking for food. I live in that forest behind me, and my hunting isn't always perfect." She gestured to the forest with her tail. Xan had always just been given food. He had never really had to hunt. He had heard stories of wild cats in the forest that would eat you in a second, but he had never really believed it. Could this cat be one of those wild cats? He thought he should probably know her name, so he asked, "I never caught your name, what is it?" She answered after looking at him thoughtfully, "My name is Pettlepelt." Woah. Now that was a weird name. He had never heard a name like that before. He questioned her, "Is there any story behind a unique name such as yours?" She thought for a few seconds before answering, "Have you ever heard of the four clans?"

 _Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. I would also like to note that the clans mentioned in this fanfiction will not contain the cats that you will find in the books. All the cats will be different, but there will still be the four clans, and all the same rules, just different cats. Make sure to stick around for the next chapter!_


End file.
